How Could I?
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: No puedo ¡Simplemente no!Es decir el es una super estrella y yo soy una desconocida . Bravo Bella la primera vez que te enamoras y justo de alguien que simplemente no esta a tu alcance , una super estrella y una chica cualquiera , si la pareja perfectaOOC
1. Chapter 1

How could I?

Yo era una de esas chicas que no le gustan las estrellas de pop siempre me parecieron unos falsos, ¿Por qué? Mi madre era una agente, un manager y siempre traía artistas a casa y eran unos reverendos engreídos, todo lo que pedían les daban y ni siquiera eran artistas de verdad, no cantaban ni una sola canción , solo eran unos chicos con suerte y los Cullen Brothers no eran la excepción(**na: salio en un momento de locura con taniiah!)** .

-Y ese fue el nuevo éxito de los Cullen Brothers, Hold on – dijo el presentador de radio

-¡Oh por Edward!

-¿Qué has dicho, Alice?

-Ay Bella, es que Edward es un dios por eso en vez de oh por Dios es oh por Edward

-Pensé que te gustaba su hermano, Jasper

-Jasper es más lindo que Edward** (personalmente no concuerdo con eso)**

-Pero entonces…

-Mira si es algo muy muy bueno es Oh por Edward, si es algo super hiper dupi bueno es Oh por Jasper y si es algo buenísimo es Oh por Emmett.

-Allie, no es por ser mala ni nada pero es un amor platónico

-No digas esas cosas Bella

-Solo digo la verdad, Allie

-Como quieras pero Jasper es mi novio

-¿¡Jasper?!

-Claro ¿No lo sabias?

-¿Estamos hablando de Jasper la superestrella?

-Si Bella es mi novio solo que…-entonces note un tono triste en su voz

-Solo que ¿Qué?

-Que no lo sabe…pero igual me ama.

-Como te va a amar si no lo conoces

-Es que en todos sus conciertos, el dice: "Las amamos chicas". Entonces me ama y es una amor verdadero.- esa es mi mejor amiga, Alice ilusionada con Jasper el menor de los Cullen Brothers, se sabe todo de el.

-¿Crees que soy obsesionada, Bella?- si obsesionada significa buscar cada detalle de la vida de Jasper y poner todas sus fotos en la pared de tu cuarto o en este caso el nuestro , entonces, si mi mejor amiga es obsesionada.

-No es eso Alice eres un poco…-¡si eres obsesionada, Alice! ¿Como decirlo de una manera que no duela?

-Esta bien, Bella es tiempo de aceptarlo soy obsesionada, pero dime ¿Como no querer a esos tres?

- No Alice ¿Cómo quererlos?

-¿Quieres que te diga las razones?

-Te diría que si pero tenemos que ir a clases

-Bueno luego te lo diré

-Como quieras.- Todo por verla feliz.

-Por cierto te inscribí en un concurso

-¿Qué clase de concurso?

-Ah, uno sin importancia, no te preocupes

-Dímelo

-El de gana una cena con cualquiera de los Cullen Brothers.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- Odios los concursos, y encima cenar con esos falsos.

-Pero Bella no iras sola, yo estaré contigo

-¿Y por que no te inscribiste tu?

-Por que tú no irías conmigo, en cambio si tú eres la titular te obligaran a ir de todos modos.

-Quiero ver que me obliguen a ir a esa cena

-Oh nadie, que tu no conozcas lo hará.

-¿Entonces, quien?

-Yo lo haré

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

- Que yo lo haré y no te obligare tu lo harás por tu propia voluntad

-Hahaha, si muy gracioso

-Tú ya sabes lo que pasa si no accedes

-¡Compras!

-Exacto

-Entonces, me veo forzada a aceptar ir, si es que gano.

-No hables así Bella tu vas a ganar

-No lo creo

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Claro todas las chicas estaban hechas un mar de nervios, después de todo, luego de la clase se darán los resultados del concurso en la cafetería. La clase transcurrió rápido y cuando fui a buscar a Allie para saber los resultados del concurso, estaba más que claro que yo no iba a ganar; Allie ya estaba en la cafetería prendiendo el televisor.

-Bueno ya tenemos a la ganadora del tan ansiado concurso.- dijo la presentadora del programa.- Ella es: Tanya Blue.- Genial tenia que ser ella, ¡Justo ella! , la reinita del instituto, ahora se la va a pasar presumiendo todo el santo día y eso es decir poco tal vez todo el mes.- perdón ha habido un error la ganadora es…

Hola , si ya se que de repente este fic no les gusta pero , compréndanme era una idea que circundaba mi cabeza …asi que agradeceré unos pocos reviews :(

Xoxo

Ale

Cullen


	2. No me gustas

Bella pov

-La ganadora es…Isabella Swan, felicidades, tu, afortunada podrás compartir todo un día con ellos.- ¡Ay! Que emoción todo un día con ellos, viéndolos como se rascan la panza.- Te llamaremos para decirte mas detalles…

-Allie, ya me tengo que ir tengo, estoy aburrida.

-Bella, ¡Dios santo, si no te has dado cuenta acabas de ganar un concurso! ¡Y con los Cullen Brothers!

-Si ¿Y?

-¿Como que y?

-Alice, no es la gran cosa, es solo…bueno son solo ellos

-Pues, Ellos, son tu sabes ellos

-Alice, vamos, son solo chicos

-Son los Cullen

-Si quieres anda tú

-Oye ¿Cómo que si quieres? Yo te dije que iba contigo

-Si, lo siento se me olvido

-En fin, vamos al cuarto, tenemos que esperar a que te llamen.- Cuando nos estábamos levantando para irnos, todos, bueno todos no, solo las chicas, nos miraban de una forma rara, sobre todo Tanya.

-Has notado ¿Cómo te mira Tanya?

-Lo hace como siempre lo hace, Alice

-No esta tiene mas odio, creo.

-Gracias.- dije, sarcásticamente. No quería mas miradas raras y menos las de Tanya, así que subí muy rápido las escaleras y jale a Alice conmigo, llegamos a la habitación y cerré la puerta rápido y despacio.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a que te…- De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y para colmo de mal , estaba tan confundida por lo que acababa de pasar , en realidad lo que me estaba pasando que se me resbalo de las manos , así que Alice tuvo que contestar.

-¿Aló?

-¿Isabella Swan?

-No, un momento por favor.- Alice lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mí, y ponerme el celular en la oreja.

-¿Aló?

-¿Isabella Swan?

-Si, soy yo

-Hablamos de la agencia, de los Cullen Brothers

-Ah, hola

-Queríamos, discutir de los detalles de mañana.

-Ah, eso, si por supuesto.

-Bueno, como sabes puedes venir con un acompañante, además podrás comer con ellos, bueno todo el día, disfrutar de lo que hacen, después de todo son solo chicos ¿Verdad?

-Si, solo chicos.- No es por ser mala ni nada, pero uff que interesante pasarte todo el día con ellos, ver como comen, si me muero por hacerlo.

-En fin, a lo que te llame… una limosina te esperara afuera del internado, te llevara al hotel donde están hospedados y la misma limosina los va transportar a donde quieran.

-¿A que hora mas o menos estará la limosina afuera?

-Como…a las ocho, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, si perfecto.

-Entonces eso es todo, hasta mañana

-Hasta entonces, adiós

-Adiós. – Colgué el teléfono y Alice comenzó a saltar por todo el cuarto , hasta en las camas.

-Alice ¡Basta! ¡Vas a romper algo!

-Es que, ¡Bella estoy muy emocionada!

-Si, lo se pero no es para tanto

-¿Ah, no?

-No, no lo es, son solo chicos con talento para cantar o para chillar por que eso es lo que hacen

-¿Cómo que chillan?

-Parece que los mataran a los pobres

-Claro que no, ellos cantan hermoso, sus voces son como un coro de ángeles

-Tu cantas mucho mejor que ellos.

-Si, si claro

-Oye ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 9.30

-Wow, ¿Tan rápido se pasa el tiempo?

-Si, así se pasa el tiempo cuando se habla de los Cullen Brothers

-Esos tipos me están hartando la verdad.

-Nunca pero nunca digas eso ¿Me entendiste?

-Ya, lo siento

-Bella, ¡Tenemos que dormir!

-¿Por qué?

-Para que se haga de mañana y pueda ver a Jasper

-Esta bien, Alice.- Me reí, pero muy suavemente para que Alice no escuchara, "tenemos que dormir para que se haga de mañana" , esa es nueva , pero yo no lo quiero ver a esos tipos , haciendo nada y presumiendo de sus premios , si es que han ganado alguno , y solo hablando de ellos mismos .

Me cambie muy rápido y me metí a mi cama, después de la noticia de haber ganado el concurso del año, no me dio hambre.

Cuando voltee la cara, para ver la cama de Alice, ella había cerrado los ojos con mucha fuerza y estaba agarrando la manta, sobre su cuello.

-Alice, si aprietas así los parpados, te van a salir arrugas.- Entonces dejo de hacerlo pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Hasta mañana, Alice

-Hasta mañana, Bella, sueña con los Cullen que es mejor que soñar con los angelitos pero si analizamos bien la situación los Cullen son unos ángeles así que estaría diciendo una redundancia.

-Ok, ya entendí.- Cerré mis ojos y deje que Morfeo me llevara a una tierra desconocida.

XExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB xExBxExBxExBxExB

Alice Pov.

Puse mi despertador a las cinco de la mañana, tenía que buscar el atuendo perfecto para esta ocasión. Pero yo nunca he tenido una ocasión como esta ocasión, no estoy preparada para este tipo de ocasiones.

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar lo más alto que podía, lo apague inmediatamente, no quería despertar a Bella. Aún.

¿Qué me pongo? No tengo la ropa para esto, una falda ¿Tal vez? No, no, mejor una… ¡Ay! no se y me estoy muriendo, mejor me doy una ducha de agua caliente y me tranquilizo.

Mientras me daba la ducha , estaba pensando en que le iba a decir a Jasper , seguro me quedo como idiota viendo su perfecta cara y ¡Oh no! ¿Y si tiene una novia y esta con ella? Me muero , simplemente me muero .

Salí de la ducha muy rapido , ahora sí tenía que despertar a Bella , ella me podrá decir que usar , aunque pensandolo bien no lo creo .

Sacudi a Bella , pero nada no se despertaba.

-Bella ¡Despierta!

-Humm...- ¡Ay mi Dios! , digo , ¡Ay mi Jasper! esta va a ser una muy larga mañana . Fuí al baño y moje mi mano , regrese al dormitorio y le pase la mano por toda su cara .

-¡Ya!ya me desperte ¿Contenta?

-No

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Hoy no vas a ver a los Cullen Brothers?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero ¿Que?

-Es que ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

-No mientas , tienes mas ropa que todo el internado junto

-Esta bien corrección , no tengo ropa que ponerme para esto.

-Yo voy con una polera , mis converse y mis pantalones.

-¿Como vas a ir así?

-Para mi no es nada especial.

-Pero para mí sí , comprendeme

-Esta bien ,te ayudare a vestirte , no te preocupes.

-Gracias, Bella , pero puedo sola

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que te ayude?

-Sí , pero solo queria escuchar que lo dijeras , eso vale mucho para mi

-Bueno , me voy a duchar ¿Que hora es ,Alice?

-Las siete y treinta

-Alice tenemos media hora , así que ¡Apúrate!

-Pero media hora es suficiente

-Pero no para ti

-Tienes razón.

Me puse una falda negra y un polo rosa ademas mis converse negras .

Bella Pov

Me fui al baño y me bañe rápido , como siempre lo hago salí y Alice estaba arreglando su cabello ; Me cambie y me fui a la cocina a servirme cafe para mi y té para Alice ,por que imaginense como es sin cafeína o sea que le haria la cafeína a su cuerpo , simplemente la mataría.

-Alice , el desayuno esta listo

-Un momento , por favor .

-Alice ¡Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho!

-Espera...

-Dios , ya no hace milagros, Allie.

-haha que graciosa .

Despúes de desayunar , bajamos muy rápido y efectivamente la limosina estaba afuera , subimos y arranco muy rápido . El camino fue corto y cuando llegamos , Adivinen quien nos recibio.

-Hola , chicas

-¡Ay mi Jasper es Edward!- Edward era todo un dios , alto ,cabellos cobrizos ojos esmeraldas y....¡ah!esos biceps y su abdomen bien formado ..ahhh . Para cuando volvi a mi mundo , Alice estaba abrazando a Edward , muy fuerte parecia .Cuando vio a Jasper aprecer se lanzo a sus brazos , al principio se sorprendio pero luego sonrio y le respondio el abrazo.

Yo por otra parte me cruce de brazos y asi entre al hotel.

-Hola .- volteé mi rostro y me encontre con el de Edward

-Ah , hola

-¿Que no te vas a lanzar sobre mí?- Creído , eso era solo una cara bonita pero era un creído .

-Dime una razón coherente para hacerlo

-Solo hacen eso a las chicas que les gustas a las demas no

-¿No te gusto?

-No .- y segui de frente . Claro que me gustas niño idiota , digo ¿No te has visto? Sentí pasos detrás míos , entonces me agarraron el brazo.

-Pero a todas las chicas normales les gusto

-Bueno considero la conmotación de anormal de otra forma algo como que soy la unica chica cuerda.

-¿Que pasa contigo?

-No es tan difícil de entender , es solo que no me gustas.

-Pero...

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola bueno wow pense que esta historia no le gustaría a nadie no se bueno el cap no me gusto mucho i tmapoko me gusto el caracter de Edward pro n finnn**

**agradeceria si me alegran el día y me ponen unos cuantos reviews para poder seguir la historia**

**besos stilo Edward**

**i abrazoss**

**Ale**

Cullen


	3. Alegia

Después de que Edward asimilara la noticia de que yo no le gusto, pareció algo extrañado y luego se fue. Yo me metí en no se donde exactamente pero lo importante es que había una guitarra, televisión y radio, las tres cosas básicas para mí.

Prendí la TV pero no estaban dando algo de mi interés así que puse cualquier programa de pronto escuche a alguien alzar la voz y por ese alguien me refiero a Edward; bajé el volumen de la TV.

-¡Te dije que las zapatillas debían ser azules, no rojas!- esa oración no la había dicho Edward era una chica que estaba al borde la histeria, las anteriores si pero esta no, así que asome mi cabeza por la puerta. La chica era toda una diosa, cabellos rubios, ojos celestes, muy esbelta y altos además estaba muy bien arreglada.

-Lo siento señorita, Rosalie, la próxima vez procuraré no hacer mas errores

-Exacto por que no hay próxima vez, ¡Estas despedido!- Esta es la tontería mas grande que he visto en mi vida. Despedir a una persona por que a la superestrella no le gustan las zapatillas que no sean azules.

Asumí que Rosalie era su manager, pobre chica tiene que gritar por que la superestrella no puede. Rosalie Salió caminando, mejor dicho modelando por que su forma de caminar era única. Edward se quedo solo en el pasillo así que camine hacia él.

-¡No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Que lo despidieran por una insignificancia, es demasiado…-No tenia palabras para describir cuan indignada me sentía.

-Técnicamente yo no lo hice

-No lo hiciste por que no tenías las agallas.

-¿Me estas diciendo cobarde?

-Tú lo interpretas de la forma que quieras

-¿Qué tienes contra mí?

-Absolutamente nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué eres así?

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¿Entonces con quien?

-Contigo, escucha el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, de repente a ese hombre que lo despediste era el único sustento de su familia y ahora no tiene empleo. Dime tú como es que su familia se va a mantener si ya no tienen dinero y ¿Sabes por que? Porque tú no querías zapatillas rojas si no azules, mejor piensa bien lo que haces.- Me había desahogado y tal vez se me paso la mano, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime – Le respondí mas calmada.

-Si me detestas tanto ¿Por qué participaste en este concurso?

-¿Ves a mi amiga?

-¿Te refieres a la que está revoloteando por todo el hotel?

-Si, a ella.- y no pude evitar soltar una risa silenciosa- vine por ella por verla feliz, a mi no me gustan esas cosas pero Alice ha sido mi amiga desde kinder y haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz…y por que no me lleve de compras.

-Eso es muy bonito de tu parte.

-Pienso que ella haría lo mismo por mí

-Eres demasiado confiada

-No es así – No desde el incidente pensé- Solo confío en las personas cercanas a mí.

-O sea solo en Alice.- ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

-¿Dices que no tengo mas amigas que ella?

-Apuesto que no me equivoco

-No me conoces, pero tu tampoco tienes amigos ¿O si?-Entonces el solo hizo un gesto ¡Bingo! Su punto débil.

-Supongo que te juzgo premeditadamente

-Lo estas haciendo, pero si esperas que yo diga lo mismo te equivocas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que deduces esta bien?

-Intuición femenina – Caminé de nuevo al cuarto de las cosas ideales para mí. Me senté en el sofá que había ahí y me tiré en el.

Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando vi a una figura masculina, alta entrar.

-Así que tú eres la chica que rechazo a Edward

-Tú eres…Emmett ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿Te molestaría contarme como rechazaste a mi hermano?

-En absoluto, es simplemente que pienso que no es mi tipo para nada, además hay chicos mas guapos que él- Mentira, es una gran mentira.

-Eso es obvio, me tienes a mi, soy mucho mejor que Edward.- En cierto modo Emmett era el mas divertido de los tres.

-¿Quién es Rosalie?

-La chica de mis sueños- ¡No puede ser! ¡Emmett esta enamorado de la fría!

-¿En serio te gusta?

-Si es que es demasiado linda, es tierna…-Si, si claro.

-Pero, Emmett, ¿No crees que es demasiado…no se…fría?

-No hay nada que no se pueda cambiar Bella.

-Eso es cierto.

-Bella ¿Me ayudas a conquistarla?- ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que ayudando al prójimo?

-Esta bien, Primero, a una chica le gustan las flores así que lleva algunas a su oficina.

-¿Qué tipo de flores?

-Lo tradicional son las rosas, pero ¿Qué te parece las margaritas?

-Genial- Emmett agarro su móvil y marco a Rosatel, una de las más caras florerías, pero tengo que admitir que los detalles que hacen son hermosos. Terminó de hablar y tenía la más amplia sonrisa que había visto en mi vida.

-Llegaran en menos de cinco minutos

-Pareces muy feliz

-Es que siempre he querido hacer esto pero nadie me ayuda, Gracias, muchas gracias

-No hay problema, Emmett, cuando quieras.-Entonces el timbré interrumpió lo que el iba a decir. Me quede con la boca abierta de lo hermoso que era lo que Emmett había hecho para Rosalie. Era todo un arreglo floral pero no solo uso margaritas si no también rosas y unas preciosas flores silvestres; no debo olvidar el gran oso rosado de peluche.

-Wow, Emmett, ¡Le van a encantar!

-¿Ahora que?

-Pues, dáselas y dile que es de su admirador secreto, a las chicas les encanta eso.

-Este bien – Emmett, se fue a la oficina de Rosalie; ella le abrió y se mostró algo emocionada por las flores, entonces parece que Emmett se ofreció a llevarle las flores adentro; pasaron algo así como cinco minutos y Emmett aún no salía …de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo , acto seguido Emmett salió con un motón de pétalos encima.

-Bella, Rose es alérgica a las margaritas – Oh, oh

-Lo siento

* * *

_**Hola, chicas…wow gracias por sus reviews enserio son mas de los que esperaba…espero que este cap. les halla gustado…no se me salio algo feo pero compréndanme después de mis horribles exámenes mi cerebro se quemo (más de lo que estaba)**_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews…ojala que les halla gustado**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward **_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen :)**_


	4. ¡NO EN MI INTERNADO!

Después de "ayudar" a Emmett con Rosalie, decidí que ese no era mi campo, así que mejor dejaba a la imaginación de Emmett, que hacer para poder conquistarla.

Seguí indagando en el hotel, hasta que dí con una habitación blanca, grande y casi vacía de no ser por un gran piano de cola negro, era hermosísimo.

Me acerqué y abajo del piano había un pequeño banquillo, lo jalé y me senté en el. Toqué lo primero que se me vino a la mente, solo que deseé que esa canción no fuera la primera en mi mente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y por mas que quería olvidarlo no podía.

_No, no intentes disculparte_

_No juegues a insistir_

_Las excusas ya existían antes de ti_

_No, no me mires como antes_

_No hables en plural_

_La retórica es tu arma más letal_

Las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, y no hice nada para pararlas, canté mas fuerte buscando desahogarme. Drake había sido mi mejor amigo desde segundo grado de primaria junto con Alice y hace dos años se convirtió en algo más que eso.

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

Pensé que sería genial tener a tu mejor amigo como novio, es que simplemente tenía mas confianza con el; pero como dicen nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, Drake drogadicto y pues claro el me obligo a que yo consumiera con él, por supuesto que yo me negué. Cuando hacía eso, el me pegaba y lo hacía muy seguido, aunque yo ya había terminado con el.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me ha dado amor_

_No__ me la dio más nadie_

_Te__ juro, no miento_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar al alma_

_A acumular intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

Me duele no solo por que pasé un mal tiempo , y por que nadie creía que el noble Drake pudiera hacer una cosa como esa , excepto Allie , quien había visto los resultados de cuando el se tornaba violento , un día me llevo al hospital y estuve al borde de un coma .

_Espero que no esperes que te espere_

_Después de mis 26_

_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies_

_Y voy deshojando margaritas_

_Y mirando sin mirar_

_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas_

Me dolía por que veía los resultados de la droga en mi mejor amigo, en la persona que había crecido conmigo.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor_

_No me la dio más nadie_

_Te juro, no miento_

Sentí las pisadas de alguien, entrando a la habitación, no me importaba por que estaba concentrada en desahogarme. Cerré los ojos e intente pensar en que la persona que estaba ahí

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar al alma_

_A acumular un intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_No... No..._

_No_

Terminé de tocar, abrí los ojos y volteé para ver quien me estaba observando.

-Tienes una hermosa voz.

-Gracias.

-Creo que es para alguien en especial, ¿Tengo razón?

-Si, pero no es de tu importancia, Edward.

-Lo siento.

-Creo que estoy siendo muy dura contigo, pero es que no es tu culpa.

-Ayúdame a comprender.

-Es un tanto complicado

-Tenemos toda la tarde.

-Bueno, no es complicado es que no deseo hablar de eso.

-Supongo que te entiendo.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde cero?- No puedo permitirme entrar a otro hombre en mi vida.

-Sería mejor que no, créeme, no soy muy buena amiga.

-Pero lo eres con Alice.

-Es diferente.

-Solo creo que te cuesta abrir tu corazón a otras personas y temes de que te hagan daño, por eso eres tan fría conmigo.

-¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡TU NO ME CONOCES!- Entonces me levante y me fui, no me conocía, no tenía por que haber dicho eso, aunque fuera cierto.

Me quiero ir de este sitio antes de que explote, más. Estaba buscando a Alice y la encontré prendida del cuello de Jasper.

-Allie, suéltalo, el pobre no puede respirar.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella muy amablemente.

-Sin problemas.

-Allie, ya me quiero ir.

-Pero, Bella, acabamos de llegar.

-Bueno, Allie, tu quédate yo me voy, te espero en el dormitorio.

-Esta bien. –Salí de la casa del terror y tomé un taxi directo al internado, cuando llegue me miraban raro y Tanya no me dirigía la palabra, no era que me afectaba eso pero…era algo incomodo.

Cuando llegue al dormitorio, me tiré en la cama y cerré mis ojos, no estaba muy segura a que hora me quede dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté a las seis y treinta de la mañana, las clases comenzaban a las ocho, así que me quedaba tiempo de sobra. Me disponía a levantarme pero me enredé con las sabanas y me caí. Hoy no es mi día.

Después de mi pequeño accidente, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo caliente, prendí la televisión y puse MTV.

-Bienvenidos a noticias MTV, la noticia de la semana es que los Cullen Brothers, van a estudiar en un internado, si, los chicos dicen que son como cualquier otra persona.- Si, si claro, solo que yo tengo cerebro y mido las cosas que digo, no como otros – el internado afortunado, o mejor los afortunados que tendrán a los Cullen Brothers son…Internado West High de Washington, Forks.- Mierda, cuando creí que no los volvería a ver.

_**Hola chicas, bueno si lo lamento este cap esta algo aburrido y feo, pero los demás capítulos se pondrán mejor…veremos a Bella y Edward compartiendo el mismo techo…bueno póngame sus reviews, me alegran el día.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen.**_


	5. Vecinos

**Bella Pov**

Cerré mis ojos, creyendo que todo era una pesadilla, los volví a abrir, pero para mi mala suerte no era una pesadilla.

-Maldición.- De lo molesta que estaba se me había caído, toda mi cocoa encima y debo decir que estaba muy caliente.

-¿Bella estas despierta?

-No, solo estoy me estoy sirviendo una cocoa, media dormida.

-¡Ay, que genio!

-Lo siento es que me acabo de enterar algo que me pone muy alterada.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Los Cullen Brothers van a estudiar en nuestro internado, esto va a ser un infierno.

-Bella, que ellos vinieran fue mi idea y ellos la aceptaron.- La fregué.

-Estoy segura que haces feliz a muchas chicas, pero es que no tuve una buena experiencia con ellos.

-Eso es generalizar, solo fue con uno, Edward.

-Bueno, lo que digo es que imagínate como va a estar el internado cuando lleguen.

-No pensé en eso.

-Por que si Tanya es creída sin ninguna celebridad imagínate con tres.

-¡Oh mi Jasper!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminamos de alistarnos, bajamos y todo el internado estaba amontonado en un círculo, rodeando a una limosina. Ya llegaron, genial, bienvenidos a West high, el infierno en la tierra.

Yo seguí de frente y Alice se quedo, pero solo por un momento, por que teníamos clases y el profesor no era muy amable.

Alice se sentó al otro extremo de la clase y yo a otro; le estaba guardando un sitio a Jasper o a cualquiera de los Cullen, yo por otra parte no quería que estuvieran cerca de mí. Edward entro a la clase junto con Jasper, todas las chicas se quedaron babeando y yo solo negaba con la cabeza. Sorprendentemente Jasper se sentó al costado de Alice y Edward, se sentó a mi costado .Genial.

-Hola- Me dijo, ¿Por qué el mundo me castiga así?

-¿Podrías por favor callarte? Estoy pensando

-¡Tu tienes un genio!

-No se por que te juntas conmigo si dices que te trato mal.

-Eres… interesante.

-Hay miles de chicas que se mueren por ti, y tu justo decides hacerme caso a mi, que no me importa en lo mas mínimo que te pase.

-Justamente por eso eres interesante.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- ¡Maldición!

-No, señor Banner.- No hablé con Edward el resto de la clase, solo me puse a escribir cualquier cosa en mi cuaderno. Ni bien tocó el timbre, me fui directo a mi dormitorio a hacer cualquier cosa, no quería ir a clases.

Tocaron la puerta y se supone que nadie sabía que estaba ahí; de repente era Alice.

-Pasa. - Yo seguía tirada en el sofá viendo tele.

-¿No piensas ir a clase?

-¿No piensas dejar de estar detrás de mí?

-Te dije que eres interesante, además solo quiero ser tu amigo.

-Yo te dije que no tenía amigos.

-¿Eso se puede cambiar, o no?

-No, no se puede.

-No se que, pero algo me atrae a ti.

-De repente es tu primer rechazo.

-Que graciosa

-Así soy yo.

-Solo dame una oportunidad.

-Cuando dejes de ser una persona falsa y te preocupes por los demás y no solo por ti lo haré.

-No soy como tú piensas.

-Demuéstralo.

-Solo quiero tener un amigo verdadero que no me vea como una celebridad y todos aquí no lo hacen, excepto tú.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que detestas estar al costado mío o cerca de mí.

-No te detesto, ya te dije que tú no eres el problema.

-Pero no me explicaste.

-No es de tu interés.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no piense que no soy yo el problema, si no me explicas?

-Puedes pensar lo que se te antoje, yo solo te digo que no eres tú.

-Tengo que ir a clase pero luego volveré, vecina.

-No me digas que tú… ¡No puede ser!

-Si, vivo al costado tuyo.

-Supongo que nada será igual de ahora en adelante.

__

_**Tienen el derecho de tirarme tomatazos la verdad esta bastante feo:( espero que **__**esté mejor…agradecería unos cuantos reviews, me alegrarían y me inspirarían para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Besos estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_

* * *


	6. Especial

**Bella pov**

El internado era todo un infierno, los reporteros estaban en la entrada y claro los Cullen Brothers eran unos engreídos y cada vez veía menos a Alice.

-Hola.- ¡Por Dios! No le he hecho nada a ese chico para que me hable, a pesar de que le diga que no.

-¿Qué parte de no te juntes conmigo, no entendiste?

-Bueno, la verdad es que el señor Banner, dice que estoy bajo en mis notas y me puso a ti como tutora.

- Esta bien.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Hoy día, después de clases, ¿Esta bien?- Como el profesor Banner era mi profesor de Comunicación integral, va a ser fácil enseñarle a Edward.

-Ok.

-Supongo que te veo luego.

-Sí, adiós.

Seguí caminando; me encontré con el profesor de Química y a decir verdad no era un placer, en ese curso iba de mal en peor.

-Señorita Swan, tenemos que hablar, sígame.- Lo seguí hasta su oficina y cerré la puerta tras de mi. – Bueno al punto, usted esta pésima en mi clase.

-Si lo se señor, voy a tratar de mejorar.

-No quiero que trates, quiero que lo hagas

-Si lo haré, lo prometo.

-De todas maneras, me veo obligado a ponerle un tutor, y este señor es alguien que en verdad me sorprende, pensé que no sobresaldría en la clase.- Vamos, ¡Al grano!- Es el señor Cullen.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Edward.- ¡Por dios esto es genial, simplemente genial! -Quiero que fijen horario ya mismo.

-Si, no se preocupe.

-Espero que levante sus notas señorita Swan.- Yo también.

-Si, lo haré.

-Y recuerde, quiero que estudie para química con el sr. Cullen, no anatomía.- ¿Que esta insinuando? No conteste nada y me fui de la oficina lo más rápido posible, tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Edward y yo teníamos las mismas clases, así que sabía en donde estaba, mi clase preferida educación física **(nótese el sarcasmo).**

Entré a el gimnasio y Oh por Dios, ¡Que bien se veía edward en polo manga acero y shorts!

-¿Ed-Ed-Edward?

-Hola, Bella

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Pero, creí que no querías hablar conmigo…

-Te dije que no quería que fueras amigo mío, pero esto es diferente.

-Dime…

-Bueno, es que.- Dios, debo dejar de un lado mi orgullo, pero es que no puedo creer que una celebridad me de clases de química.

-¿Es que, que?

-El profesor de Química dijo que tú eres mi tutor.

-Entonces, estamos a mano ¿No?

-Se podría decir.

-Bueno, que sea hoy después de que tu me enseñes.

-Esta bien.

Me fui a cambiarme, para regresar al gimnasio; cuando estaba entrando al gimnasio después de cambiarme, mi torpeza mostró su aparición y me tropecé quedando bocabajo con el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – ¿Por qué? El siempre estaba cuando algo me pasaba, era como un ángel de la guarda.

-Me pasa a menudo.- Entonces vi que toda la clase se estaba riendo de mí, a estas alturas no me afectaba mucho.- Adelante, ríete.

-¿Por que haría eso?

-¿No ves a los demás?, siempre se burlan de esto, es normal.

-Eso no es de caballeros.- De repente me estaba equivocando respecto a Edward.

-Gracias, creo que me equivoque, eres especial.

-Tu lo eres más, espero que ahora si me des una oportunida ¿No?

* * *

_**Hola, chicas …bueno ¿Que dicen? Le da una oportunidad ¿o no? … depende de sus reviews que me alegran el día.**_

_**Besos estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen. **_


	7. Clases

**Bella pov**

-Tú más, ahora si me darás una oportunidad ¿No?

-Lo pensaré.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dedique una sonrisa a un chico.

-Eso me basta.- Me estaba yendo a recoger una pelota, como el entrenador había ordenado. – Y Bella….

-¿Sí?- Volteé mi cara.

-Nunca dejes de sonreír.- Me ruborice un poco y volví a pensar en otra cosa, con tal de no prestarle atención a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Quería hacer pareja con Edward en E.F (educación física) pero todas las chicas habían formado un gran circulo alrededor de el.

Mi idea se deshizo y como nadie quería ser pareja con la niña fría, tuve que ser sola. Después que la horrenda clase termino, me fui directo a mi dormitorio a bañarme y esperar a Edward para enseñarle y que me enseñe.

Me bañe rápido y me puse algo simple: polo, pantalón y converse. Tocaron la puerta y supuse que era Edward.

-Hola, pasa.- El entró y se quedo admirando la pared de los Cullen Brothers, antes no lo había visto.- ¿Y eso?

-No pienses que soy yo.

-Pero ahí dice Bella y Edward por siempre.

-¿¡QUE?!- Casi se me sale el corazón y mi rostro se torno completamente rojo. Fui hacía la pared y efectivamente estaba, encima lo habían escrito con lápiz labial.- ¡Juro que no fui yo!

-Te creo, tú no eres de esas cosas.- ¡Trágame tierra! Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y Edward me seguía, a decir verdad no era muy grande pero el color blanco lo hacía parecer que sí, mi escritorio al frente de mi cama y por consecuente a la de Alice también.

Había puesto dos sillas esta vez, saqué mis libros de comunicación integral y Edward saco un cuaderno y un lapicero negro.

-Bueno, miss ¿Qué me va a enseñar?- Bufé ante ese comentario.

-Bueno, celebridad, primero vamos a comenzar con las tildes diacríticas.

- Soy todo oídos.- Le empecé a explicar y después de eso, le puse algunas palabras para que reconociera si estaban bien o no, aunque al principio se equivocaba, luego lo hizo bien.

Luego llego mi turno. No lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo en la historia se ha visto que una celebridad te de clases de química? Es decir Alice había soñado miles de veces con este momento, pero yo no.

-Bueno, química es fácil, es como las matemáticas.

-¡Que consuelo!- El se río; su risa era suave, era natural.

-No te compliques, son solo formulas.

-Bueno.

-Como decía es sencillo, vamos a empezar con el balanceo de ecuaciones.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-¿Cuál es mas difícil para ti?

-El algebraico.

-Entonces con ese, consiste en poner letras delante de los reactantes y reemplazarlos con un valor pero solo a uno de ellos, luego formas ecuaciones y hallas los demás.- Me perdí en consiste.

-En cristiano…- Se río otra vez, pero no me parecía cómico, tenía que salir bien en esta materia.

-Te haré un ejemplo.- Cuando lo hizo parecía muy simple.

-Tu turno.- Lo hice con lo que había visto y se lo mostré a Edward.

-Esta perfecto.- Seguimos practicando eso y otras cosas , habían pasado cuatro horas , una para literatura y tres para química , lo que me hacía sentir como una completa tonta.

-Creo que es suficiente.

-Edward, mañana es mi examen ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, probablemente te saques un veinte.

-Eso es ser demasiado optimista.

Eran las once de la noche y Alice aún no venía. Me estaba preocupando. Marque a su teléfono pero no contestaba, entonces me acordé que había ido de compras con Jasper y probablemente se quede a dormir con el (**no hay que mal pensar). **Odio dormir sola, me da pánico no se por que, pero no le podía pedir a una estrella que se quede a dormir conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?- Edward tenía cara de estar preocupado pero no le veía la razón.

-Si, si, no te preocupes.

-Bueno supongo que ya me voy.- ¡Vamos Bells, pregúntale!

-Edward ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, dime.

-Yo…este…. ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-Pensé que eso lo hacían los amigos.

-¿Acaso no eres mi amigo?- Los dos intercambiamos sonrisas, en sus ojos esmeraldas había un brillo que nunca antes lo había visto.

-Gracias Bella.

-No hay de que, puedes dormir en la cama de Alice. El asintió y se sacó sus zapatos, yo me fui al baño y me puse mi patético pijama, y otra vez quería que me tragase la tierra, el polo tenía un oso diciendo: "¿Me abrazas?" y lo peor es que era de un color rosa pastel. Solo espero que a Edward no se le ocurra ninguna tontería por lo de me abrazas.

Salí del baño y Edward estaba echado en la cama de mi mejor amiga viendo tele. Alzó su mirada y me quedo viendo por un buen rato , hasta que dijo:

-Te ves linda.- Me veía patéticamente fea.

-El ser caballeroso no significa mentir.- Entonces levanto la mano derecha y se la puso en el pecho.

-Te ves linda, te lo juro.

-Gracias.- Me metí en mi cama, me cubrí con las colchas y espere que Morfeo que tomara en sus brazos.-Hasta mañana Edward.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Y me quede profundamente dormida. La verdad es que ni en mis más locas fantasías me había imaginado con Edward Cullen durmiendo al costado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¿Qué es esto?! …. Empecé a explorar con mi mano, pero luego llegue a un par de ¿Ojos? ¡ESPEREN! Abrí mis ojos y estaba apoyada en el abdomen de Edward, Dios ¿Qué paso ayer? Esta no es mi cama, es la de Alice.

Me levante de un salto y Edward se despertó.

-Dime por favor que no soy sonámbula.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, Primero perdon por la tardanzaaa! es que era fiestas....bueno si me pueden mandar tomatazos virtuales esta re feo pero en fin… ¿Qué habrá pasado en la noche? Les dejare que su imaginación viaje… **_

_**¿Qué les parece? **__**Bueno eso es todo…**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen**_


	8. Burnin' up

**Burning up**

-Dime por favor que no soy sonámbula.- Dije con terror en mi voz; Edward, por su parte solo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.--¿Qué paso en la noche?

-Bueno, pues como a las doce de la noche, Alice vino con un montón de bolsas en las dos manos y bastante cansada. Me estaba disponiendo a irme a mi habitación, pero Alice me dijo que sería mejor que me quedara y me dijo, también que si te podía llevar a mi cama por que dormía mejor en la tuya.

-Oh.-Eso si tenía sentido.

-Creo que ya me voy, tenemos clase dentro de media hora. —Se puso su polo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera le tenía que agradecer.

-Edward, gracias por lo de ayer.

-De nada para eso están los amigos.-_Amigos_. No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando esto. ¿Ya dije que, mi amigo es una celebridad? Bien pensé que no.

Prendí la televisión y estaban pasando un video musical de…Si de ellos.

-_"Aquí esta el nuevo video de los Cullen Brothers, solo MTV tiene la exclusiva. Disfrútenlo se llama Burning Up" _Dijo el presentador. Subí un poco el volumen.

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

Chour:

I'm stepping into the lava

And Imma try to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature higher

I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up

For you, baby

Me enoje tanto, que apagué la televisión; la letra era demasiado hiriente. Esta bien que en un primer momento, lo haya tratado así, pero no podía hacer esto.

Me cambié, tomé mi desayuno y me fui directo a mis clases. Obviamente todo el mundo estaba hablando de la canción. Tenía geología y justo esa la tenía con Emmett, quien por cierto me caía de las mil maravillas.

Me senté en el sitio que me guardo y me volteé para conversar.

-Hola, Emmett.

-¿Qué hay, Bella?

-Hum, no mucho.-Solo que tú hermano es un imbécil.--¿Te puedo preguntar algo sobre la banda?

-Pensé que no te interesaba.

-Solo quiero saber quien escribe las canciones.

-El pequeño Eddie.

-Ah. —Dije fingiendo indiferencia.

Entró el profesor y me senté correctamente en mi asiento. Toda la clase me la pasé pensado en donde podía encontrar a Edward, hoy no tenía clases con el.

Las clases pasaron algo rápido, en cuanto sonó el timbre me fui rápido de la clase.

Y como invocado desde mi infierno personal, Edward se encontraba en uno de los jardines, sentado, estudiando Ingles.

Me acerque a el, ciertamente molesta.

-Hola Bella. —Dijo con una maldita sonrisa en su cara.

-No se como te atreves a saludarme. —Su perfecto rostro se leía confusión…esperen ¿Perfecto rostro?- Después de esa cancioncita…mira se que soy bastante fría con las personas al principio…pero tu eres el que no me conoce, tu atropellas a los sentimientos y eso hiere Edward. Soy fría, lo se, pero eso no significa que no me halla dolido nada.

-Bella, de verdad…no pensé

-Es que tú nunca piensas, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Vamos a fingir que no nos conocemos ¿Esta bien?-Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dura, pero se lo merecía.

--

La semana pasó algo….fatal. Aunque yo había dicho que iba a ser como si no nos conociéramos, teníamos las asesorías, las cuales yo no podía perder.

Hoy día era el día de mi asesoría y por lo tanto nos hablaríamos. Tocaron la puerta y en seguida supe que era el, abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Bella. —Dijo con un tono triste en su voz. Yo, por mi parte procuré que la mía fuera indiferente.

-Hola, Edward. —Nos sentamos en el escritorio. Y saque mis cosas, y mientras estaba haciendo eso, vi una nota en papel rosa, la cual reconocí por Alice.

"_Bella, los Cullen Brothers nos invitaron a un concierto de hoy día, necesito que te pongas lo que te puse en el ropero; te verás preciosa _

_¿No es eso genial? Te veo dentro de dos horas en la limosina (¡Wow, vamos en limosina; otra vez!)_

_Cariños, Allie."_

No había manera alguna que fuera al concierto, termine de leer la nota, la arrugué en mis manos y la tiré al suelo.

Me percaté que Edward había estado leyendo mi nota.

-¿Entonces vas?—Dijo algo alegre.

-No creo, no me siento muy cómoda en los conciertos.

-Va a ser un concierto privado.

-¿Quieres decir para personas importantes, influyentes y eso?

-Si, supongo.

-Espera, yo estoy molesta contigo, no me hables. Y no, no voy a ir, no encajo en ese tipo de personas.

-Estoy muy mal, por esa canción; no debí hacerlo, lo lamento mucho.

-Bueno eso debiste pensarlo antes.

-Quiero compensarte, ¿Puedes venir al concierto, por favor?

* * *

_Hola Chicas, si lo se, este cap estuvo demasiado corto; pero era eso o actualizaba hasta la próxima semana…así que decidí dejarles aunque sea un cachito_

_El próximo capitulo se pone bueno…_

_Besotes estilo Edward_

_Mrz-Cullen (Screw Bella. I'__m Edward's wife)_


End file.
